Every adult living in the Western United States is quite familiar with the problem of fence post degradation. Whether the post rots out in the ground or rots due to age, even if set in concrete or is sheared off as a result of high wind, people know that sooner or later the fence posts will need to be replaced. Even if the fencing sections or individual pickets can be saved and reused, posts, for the most part, need to be replaced over time.
In California, many homeowners' insurance companies don't even bother sending out an adjuster after a major storm. They ask the property owner how many fencing sections are down, apply a formula for pricing and send out a check, as fencing and fence post replacement is a common hazard they incur.
The usual procedure for the replacement of redwood fence posts is to move away the downed fencing. That is, separate it—if not already separated, from the post remnant, and spend time digging out the concrete ball surrounding the base of the downed post, to leave an excavation for a new batch of concrete.
Applicant decided that there had to be a better fence post, an easier way to install the post, and an easier way to attach or reattach the fencing sections to the new post. This invention addresses all of these issues; namely, an improved fence post system, a new way to set up the pole forming part of the invention, and a new mode of attaching the fencing section to the newly installed post.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.